This invention relates to a device for storing a plurality of objects, and more particularly, to such a device for conveying stored objects to and from a transfer station where access to the objects is provided.
Providing convenient and accessible storage of various objects has been an age old problem. For instance, if too many things are stored on a single shelf, the items stored in the back are difficult to get to. It is thus necessary to remove those in the front in order to reach those in the rear.
Various devices have been developed in order to provide for the organized and accessible storage of objects. For instance, shelves which are limited in depth to the size of a single object have been used. This certainly has a limitation in that relatively few objects can be stored.
Another device which has been developed is commonly referred to as a "lazy susan", which comprises a typically round platform mounted for rotation on a base. Objects on opposite sides of the platform can be positioned respectively at a common location for access by rotating the platform. However, such devices are also limited in that they generally only provide direct access to the objects stored on the peripheral edge of the platform. Any objects stored behind them are difficult to reach. Further, such devices are normally stored on a shelf, thereby taking uP the entire shelf, and preventing the use of the space above the lazy susan.
Yet another form of storage apparatus includes a slide bar mounted on a frame which can be removed from a frame. This slide bar generally either contains lids into which containers are screwed for support, or is provided with hooks to which objects are attached. In order to reach one of the objects stored in the rear, it is necessary to pull the entire rack out, remove the desired object, and replace the rack. When it is desired to return the object to the rack, it is necessary to remove the slide bar again so that the object can be placed back on the rack. Thus, although this system provides for storage and access to a multiple of objects, it is inconvenient in that it requires the removal of several of the objects at a time in order to obtain access to one.
The present invention overcomes these problems in the prior art. In particular, the present invention provides an apparatus for storing a substantial number of objects or containers. Further, the device is driven so that individual carriers supporting an object or container can be transported, selectably, from a front or transfer station to a remote or storage region. Any time a supported object or container is desired, it may be selectively produced at the transfer station.
Thus, the present invention provides for storage of a large plurality of objects with the objects being stored one behind the other. Further, such objects may be individually removed and reinserted in the apparatus for use.
More specifically, the invention provides carrier means for supporting objects to be stored. A track means defines a track extending from a transfer station, where an object may be transferred to and from the carrier means, to a location remote from the transfer station. The carrier means are supported in the track. Selectably operable drive means is provided for moving the carrier means along the track between the transfer station and the remote location.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a continuous-loop conveyor track is provided with carriers supported in the track for supporting the individual containers. The carriers are in the form of an inverted cup so that the containers can be supported from the underside of a shelf. Each cup includes projections which extend inwardly from the sides of the cup for engaging a container disposed therein. A guide member extends from the cup into the track for maintaining the relative orientation of the cup, and therefore the container, relative to the track. Further, the conveyor is driven by a reversible motor. A bar extending across the face of the unit is operable for driving the motor in reverse directions, depending on which end of the bar is pressed. The carriers are driven around the conveyor track by a rotatable hub which has fingers extending into an arcuate section of the track. The fingers force the containers in the track around the conveyor over a predetermined drive region. The carriers fill the track so that when one is forced along the track, all of the other carriers are correspondingly transported along it. Thus, rotation of the hub causes continuous movement of the carriers in the track around the loop.
It will be seen that the present invention provides a storage apparatus in which a large number of objects can be stored with each being presentable at a front transfer station for individual removal and insertion. By maintaining the relative orientation of the carriers in the track, a label associated with an object supported by the carrier will always have the same orientation. Thus, a simplified conveyor system is provided which is economical to produce and durable and easy to operate.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood from a consideration of the drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.